Analyte detection methods for detecting an analyte have been proposed which use a labeling substance for activation when irradiated with light as a method for detecting an analyte such as a gene, protein or the like contained in a biological sample (for example, refer to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0161268).
Methods for detecting an analyte by detecting the light given off from a fluorescent substance when a labeling substance, that is, the fluorescent substance, bonded to the analyte is photo-excited are this type of analyte detection method. In this analyte detection method, a trace amount of analyte gives off weak light from the fluorescent substance bonded to the analyte. It is therefore important to improve the signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio of the detection signals output from the detection device in order to detect the light emitted from the fluorescent substance with high sensitivity.